


How it Should Be...

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Miko - Freeform, Ninja, Politics, Psychological Drama, Spiritual, Teenage Drama, priestess - Freeform, reiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This is a little crossover that was randomly inspired while reading IYxNaruto stories. Watch, read, and learn as the Naruto world is reshaped in this story. Partial-canon. Partial-canon-divergence. Non-Massacre. The lives of our favorite Konoha shinobi are now going to be tilted on its axis and nothing will be the same. Pre-Kyuubi attack.





	1. ...In A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.]
> 
> [A/N2: Kikyo/Kagome 6, Itachi 5, Shisui 7, Bankotsu 14, Kakashi 14, Asuma Sarutobi 13, Rookie 9 Not born yet.]

****It was taking a long time, the cries from inside the room had long ceased. It left those in the hallway on edge. None of them sure if everything was okay. Blue eyes met blue as two men looked at each other. Their noses twitching as they caught the new scent that only comes from a baby. Though as their eyes widened, realizing it was not just one new scent, but two distinctive, they turned as one to the double doors leading into the room. Which opened but seconds later as one of the Higurashi clan elders, Kaede opened it.

 

"Sir Ryoga, young master Bankotsu, you may enter, Kun-loon requests your presence," she spoke.

 

Not needing another invitation the two moved as one. Their eyes focused on the large, simple four-poster bed behind the short woman. Where a flush-faced, raven-haired woman, lay holding two small pink wrapped bundles. It had them happy and confused. It was not heard of in the Higurashi Clan to have twins. This was an omen, but neither was sure of what kind as they came to a halt by the bed.

 

"Ryoga, love... darling Ban... I'd like you to meet the two newest members of our family," Kun-loon said as she shifted the bundles just slightly so that the two infants could be seen.

 

The men took matching deep breathes as they stared down into two similar heart-shaped faces. The first little girl had dark-brown eyes, while the other looked back with blue eyes. Each knew that in the Higurashi line that all females had black hair and brown eyes. It was some type of given, but to see dark ocean blue eyes were odd. The littlest of the two had eyes like her father.

 

"Anata, what are their names?" Ryoga asked.

 

A smile flashed briefly across Kun-loons face, "The one with brown eyes shall be known as Kikyo. The other, Kagome."

 

At that, the men smiled and reached out to take the little ones from her. Awe on their faces at the tiny little pink bundled babies, who just stared back at them with matching calm looks, that seemed to just assess everything in an odd manner.

 

"Have they been tested?" Bankotsu asked his mother.

 

The fact that there was no immediate reply had the men looking from the infants to the woman in the bed. Seeing a dark, almost stormy look on her face. Both knowing that was not good. So, silently they waited until their clan leader gave her reply.

 

"Kikyo tested positive and strong. Kagome... she is... a null," she muttered.

 

The matching frowns that the men had at that was telling. The clan didn't outright kick those females with no spiritual power out. But they tended to be treated as lesser. But there would come a second chance to be tested for Kagome upon reaching puberty. It was known that sometimes the holy powers were latent and took puberty to kickstart. But until then, they knew the only thing that would protect Kagome was that her mother was the Matriarch of the Clan. It's leader.

  


**000**

  


A frown pulled the small pink mouth down into a frown as blue eyes bore into brown. It was another full-blown staring contest between the two girls. And, of course, the outcome was obvious. As the owner of the brown eyes face became stormy. Bottom lip trembling ready to cry aloud. It was annoying but there was nothing that could be done since the brown-eyed girl was the pride and joy of the Higurashi Clan Elders. Leaving the girl very spoiled to the core, haughty, and self-righteous. Which the girl took advantage of when she wanted something or was denied.

 

A small huff came before the object that was being fought over was thrust at the girl. The blue eyes darkening dangerously as their owner turned and ran away. Leaving the brown-eyed girl to smirk happily as she threw the doll on the ground. She had a matching one and didn't need this one. It was just fun for her to tease and pick on her sister. Knowing that she was not able to do a thing about it.

 

Neither had been aware of the two silent watchers from across the courtyard. Blue and Black eyes had watched the whole exchange from beginning to end. Both knowing who was at fault as they shook their head and walked over to the now dirty doll. One bending down and picking it up and dusting it off.

 

"I think this is ridiculous."

 

"Oh, I agree with you Kakashi, but there is nothing I can do. It was decided the moment Kagome tested as null," Bankotsu said as he sighed.

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, he looked in the direction his youngest sister had gone. Knowing exactly where she was at. He'd give her a few more minutes alone before he followed. It hurt him that his normally happy-go-lucky sister was made to be this way. He loved both of them dearly. But because of the Elders filling Kikyo's head with how much better she was than her own sister, Kikyo had become cruel and selfish. Often making Kagome's life hell. And the worse part was that they were only four years of age.

 

"Want me to come with you?" Kakashi asked.

 

"Sure, you always make her smile," Bankotsu said, his voice getting a bit icy around the edge, as his friend chuckled.

  


**000**

  


The whole council, Hokage included, were staring at the two young Chunin that had burst into the meeting. All of them were surprised that the two of them would dare interrupt. So, as the two teens stood there wide-eyed and looking frantic and fearful, everyone gathered knew it was serious.

 

"What is the meaning of this, Asuma? Bankotsu?" The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi asked in a calm, but authoritative voice.

 

A faint flush appeared on both young men's faces as they straightened up. Sharing a quick glance and unspoken words.

 

"Fath... Hokage, Higurashi Kagome... has gone... missing..." Asuma said, cringing.

 

It was silent for all of four seconds before pandemonium broke out. Those gathered were having varied reactions. The other Clan Heads who held a position on the council looked either amused, intrigued, or outright horrified. The two elders looked shocked, scandalized. Danzo looked like he had been given the best present ever, while the Hokage and head of the Higurashi Clan just looked coldly at the two young men.

 

"And... just how did a six-year-old girl get away from two fully trained Chunin?" Sarutobi asked.

 

All commentary had ceased at those words, as several eyes focused on their Hokage and the woman the child belonged to next to him. It was a well-kept secret amongst all the council members that the Sarutobi clan was second cousins with the Higurashi Clan Matriarch. Since, all but the Senju and Uchiha, the founding clans of Konoha were married into the Higurashi Clan. And that their Hokage was exceptionally fond of his cousin, and both of her daughters, especially Kagome. Who most of them had never seen before.

 

"Well, you see, sir... Kagome had been acting a bit funny all day... Had a mild fever, was glassy-eyed and kept staring off in a particular direction," Bankotsu said.

 

Asuma sighed, scratching the back of his head as he spoke up, "When asked if she was alright she just nodded and walked away. We kept track of her and made sure she wasn't hurt or anything. But, we took both our eyes from her when Kikyo started to scream... When we looked back after making sure she was alright, Kagome was gone."

 

At this, the silence in the room was deafening. Before a small cough drew everyone's attention to the Higurashi Matriarch. Her brown eyes were placid, face blank as she stood up. Smoothed out the front of her robes and kept her gaze on the two boys.

 

"Did at any point while Kagome was acting weird, did she say anything?" she asked, her voice calm, though it held a small worried tremor.

 

It took a few seconds before both teens nodded their heads yes. Only to see a dark eyebrow arch up in patient expectation.

 

"She said something about finding someone...." Asuma said, confused.

 

This brought a small groan from the Higurashi Matriarch.

 

"Of course, Kagome would have to do things backward..." Kun-loon said as she plopped down into her chair.

 

The room filled with silence as the others thought about it. There was very little known about the Higurashi Clan, other than that they were run by a female, always. They had spiritual abilities. And that the females always knew who their future husband was. In fact, it was quite an honor for someone to be chosen as a spouse to the Higurashi's.

 

It was this thought that had Fugaku tilting his head and looking at Kun-Loon. A small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

 

"Oh? How old are your twins again?" he asked politely for him.

 

This had the other clan heads stiffening in the realization of what he was getting at. The sharp look from both the Hokage and Kun-loon as well didn't seem to phase him as he waited patiently for an answer.

 

"They are a year older than your Itachi, so they just turned six at the beginning of July," Kun-loon answered, her eyes narrowing she watched Fugaku actually smile widely.

 

"I see... This should be interesting... has something like this ever happened before? At this age?" Fugaku asked, keeping his voice polite, almost neutral.

 

"Yes... a long time ago, before Konoha was founded... It was the founder of the Higurashi Clan, the priestess Midoriko. She knew who her spouse was at the age of eight," Kun-look groused. Clearly not pleased at all.

 

There were very few boys near the age of the Higurashi twins. One was none other than Fugaku's own son. But then again, there had been matches were the spouse was up to ten years the women's senior and almost five years younger.  But never had a Higurashi been drawn to a Senju or Uchiha. Though with the Clan having had twins, this threw things a bit off. So, now there could possibly be a chance for that to happen. But there was no Senju left, as the only survivor had left Konoha a while ago. And as far as they all knew, Tsunade didn't have any children.

  


**_TBC_ **

 

 


	2. ...In Fevered Findings; Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.]
> 
> [A/N2: Kikyo/Kagome 6, Itachi 5, Shisui 7, Bankotsu 14, Kakashi 14, Asuma Sarutobi 14, Rookie 9 Not born yet.]

****As he walked down the street back toward the Uchiha complex, his younger cousin Itachi in tow. Shisui looked up at the sound of a Hawk cry. When the bird did not fly down to him, he figured it had nothing to do with him, though it set his nerves on edge. There was something going on. When a gentle tug on his hand brought him back from his thoughts, Shisui looked down at Itachi. Who just met his gaze for but a few seconds before looking forward.

 

Knowing that his silent companion wanted him to do, Shisui looked in the same direction. Only to blink once, twice, before sighing. There before them was a raven-haired child dressed in a fairly nice pale blue kimono. The way the child looked left and right as if lost had Shisui debating. Just to have his hand gently tugged again. They were not too far from the compound, and from the looks of the child, they could very well be Uchiha. It was not unheard of for the children of the clan to find their way out of the compound. Looking back down at Itachi, he saw the unwavering, serious stare. With a small nod of his head, Shisui started forward.

 

"Hey, are you lost?" Shisui called out to the child.

 

Only to freeze when the child turned and looked at both Itachi and himself. The child was most definitely a girl and not an Uchiha. Those blue eyes were a giveaway. And they seemed to suck him right on in. And from the soft, sharp, intake of air from Itachi, he was too. But what concerned him was that the girl's face was heavily flushed and those blue eyes were glazed.

 

When the girl just looked at them, before taking a small, stumbling step toward them, a small pale hand coming up. Shisui felt Itachi let go of his hand. The girl's eyes fluttered closed as she tipped forward right into Itachi's arms. Shisui was a bit shocked as his cousin never really talked or socialized, to begin with. Let alone show concern from someone outside of his immediate family. The clan he did not acknowledge, even if he was the heir. But he was grateful for Itachi keeping her from hitting the dirt.

 

"Okaa-san... might be able... to help," Itachi said.

 

This had Shisui looking at his cousin very closely. A small smile curling his lips as he walked the few steps forward and took the unconscious girl from Itachi. He looked at her carefully. Noting how small and petite she was. From size alone, he guessed she was about four years of age. As the girl turned and nestled into him, Shisui couldn't help but smile. The girl was rather adorable.

 

"You are right, let's get going. I do not want Auntie Mikoto to scold me because we are too late getting back," Shisui said, shuddering a bit at the thought of receiving a tongue lashing from the seemingly quiet and docile woman.

 

**000**

 

Golden eyes looked down at the slightly frantic woman pacing before them.

 

"Kun-loon, you need to calm down. My sons will find her."

 

This stopped Kun-loon from pacing and looked up the few feet to the tall silver-ponytailed-haired man. A dark eyebrow arching up on her forehead.

 

"I hope so, Toga," Kun-loon said.

 

When all that was given was a soft huff in response, the woman began to pace before them once more. He knew that this was a serious thing. And it irked him that no one had caught onto what was happening with the six-year-old girl. Though it was a bit early, he had a feeling that the girl would do things at her own pace, in her own way. She was a stoic person. And he was rather attached, even if his clan was but a summons for the Higurashi's.

 

**000**

 

They stood there staring up at the strange white-haired male before them. His red haori and hakama only made him stand out more. But Shisui nor Itachi moved as the man, no male thingy since it had two white triangular ears sitting on top of its head and swiveling, glared at them. There was no mistaking the slight killing intent rolling off of whatever this male was.

 

"Give me the girl, brats."

 

Narrowing his eyes Shisui straightened himself up. Allowing his Sharingan to activate. Causing the male before him to narrow those golden eyes and growl as he stepped forward, a hand lifting revealing very sharp claws. As he watched a lip drawback and show an elongated canine. Letting him know that he'd have to fight to keep the girl from this potential thread that reminded him of a dog.

 

"INUYASHA! I hope you are not threatening my nephew, let alone my son and heir."

 

Shisui let his Sharingan deactivate at the sound of his aunt's voice while taking in how the male stiffened and paled visibly. He knew his aunt was one of the best Kunoichi's that Konoha had produced. Or at least was until she married his uncle.

 

The was no sound of footsteps or even of her kimono rustling as she walked around the male, Inuyasha, who had dropped his hand and laid those dog-like ears flat against his skull. With a quick look down, he saw a very small smile at the corners of Itachi's mouth as he watched his mother with pride. Which was a plus, since his Uncle didn't like the kid to show any type of emotion at all.

 

"Now, what is all the fuss over? Because last I checked you did not belong in the Uchiha district," Mikoto said.

 

When she stopped before him, Shisui tilted his head up in silent acknowledgment of his Aunt. Who furrowed her brow at seeing him holding the girl. Carefully he shifted the girl until her face was no longer buried in his shirt. Only to see his aunt's eyes go wide in shock.

 

"I see, so that was what that hawk was about earlier," she murmured.

 

When she said nothing further, just moved so that he could see Inuyasha again. Shisui tensed when the male walked forward toward them. Looking up he saw the small nod of his aunts head. When he looked back at Inuyasha he saw the male had stopped and was frowning. Making him glance down, to see Itachi had placed himself between the male and himself.

 

"Itachi," Mikoto said.

 

Not moving his eyes from his cousin, he saw the slight stiffening of the five-year-old before him, before Itachi complied with the unspoken command. Though Shisui couldn't and didn't want to, suppress the grin on his face at the impressive flat glare he shot at the male. Who resumed moving forward, clawed hands out to take the girl from him.

 

Just as Inuyasha was lifting the girl, Shisui felt his body being pulled forward. Causing him to blink as the male growled in annoyance. When he stumbled forward, Shisui pulled back, looking down. His shirt was being fisted in a death grip by the girl. Whose face was slowly contorting into a mask of irritation? It was hard to tell from the angel and that her face was half hidden still.

 

"Dammit, let go you little wench," Inuyasha hissed at her.

 

When the male went to tug on the girl again, Shisui jerked back. He didn't expect to dislodge the males hands from the girl. But he got the males attention.

 

"I do not think she will. And from how stormy her face is getting, it might be wiser to not keep tugging on her like that. She is a person, not an object," He stated in a dark voice.

 

A soft chuckle drew his attention back to his aunt, who was smiling in complete amusement at them.

 

"I think... Inuyasha, that we should all head back to the Higurashi compound. I am due to visit Kun-loon again anyways," she said. "Follow me."

 

When he received a dark, very pointed look, Shisui nodded his head and made to follow only to have Itachi grab his shirt and tug on it. It made him pause since his cousin didn't seem the hands-on type. But when he saw the look in his eyes, Shisui laughed.

 

"Do you think you can keep up, or do you need to be carried?" Shisui asked, teasing Itachi.

 

Shisui followed both Inuyasha and Mikoto to the rooftops, sensing Itachi right behind them as they took off. Their destination seemed to be the other side of Konoha. His mind breaking down what was said. The mentioning of the Higurashi Clan, all of whom were non-ninja. Though they did serve a purpose and functioned as the religious sect. Shisui hadn't known they had summons like InuYasha as none but the men that married into a female-dominated clan had chakra. That this girl was a member of the clan was interesting. Her looks alone could make one think Uchiha. Other than that, he knew the Head of the Clan's name, Kun-loon, who his aunt apparently had an acquaintance with.

 

But other than that he knew of Ryoga and Bankotsu, who were father and son. Both good shinobi. Having had a spar with Bankotsu and Kakashi just after making Chunin himself. Both very strong and powerful in their own right. Each had to have had overcome something already. But he couldn't figure out how this girl was related to the clan itself.

 

**000**

 

The moment he felt his youngest son return, Toga lifted his golden eyes to the arched gateway that allowed others to come to the Higurashi compound. What he saw as four people landed had him raising his eyebrows. Not having expected to see Mikoto and her son. Nor the young Shisui, who was holding a small bundle. A bundle he knew from smell alone was Kagome. Though as he tried to meet his youngest son’s eyes, he could tell that the boy had done something that he was ashamed of.

 

"Kun-loon," he whispered to the still pacing woman.

 

When he saw her stop and look in the direction he tilted his head, he felt the aura around the woman charged with her holy power. This could either be good or disastrous. Because he knew what she was looking at. Her daughter in the arms of an Uchiha, while the Heir of the clan stood next to the boy, and was looking up at the girl. One of his hands grasping at Kagome pale blue kimono.

 

"Kun-loon, it has been a while," Mikoto spoke.

 

Her voice was like a sword cutting the building tension in the air. And Toga could feel as Ryoga, Bankotsu, and Kakashi made their way quickly towards them all. As well as the elders and little Kikyo, who was being escorted by his eldest, Sesshomaru.

 

"It has, I am sorry," Kun-loon said.

 

Stepping back and motioning for Inuyasha to come to stand by him. Toga watched as the humans began to talk amongst themselves. Waiting for the fallout that was sure to come from all of this. Because if Kagome's bonded was an Uchiha, he was sure that Midoriko might rise from the grave and have a tissy. He was there when the clan was formed. While she had explained why she wouldn't marry into either of those two prominent and strong Shinobi clans.

 

But then again, this could be the start of a new era. Whether a good one or not was to be seen. Because he knew sweet little Kagome was more different then any of them knew.

 

**000**

 

Slowly she opened her eyes, fluttering them as she shifted against the warmth that was encompassing her. The smell was unfamiliar yet comfortable. Giving a soft groan, as noise filtered into her mind, Kagome saw nothing but black. From the feel of it, it was some type of cloth. It wasn't coarse, but not overly soft. And it held that smell strongly.

 

Feeling her body being moved, Kagome lifted her head up and looked into a pair of black eyes. Eyes that just stared down at her in mild amusement as she noted that the person they belonged to smiled at her. Causing her to pout and wiggle in their grasp. Bringing her to further awareness.

 

Whoever this strange person was, they were holding her like a baby. And it did not please her one bit. So, mustering what little strength she could, Kagome put her arms against this person and pushed. Huffing when he didn't budge. Laughter suddenly came from around her. Making her body go stiff as she turned her head to look around her for the first time.

 

She saw her mother, Toga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru as he came to a stop with his father, Kikyo on his heels. Soon they were all joined by her father, and brother. Of course, she could hear the Elders. It had her pouting more openly. Though she wiggled a bit more, this time whoever was holding her decided to put her down. Only to feel a tug on her Kimono Sleeve.

 

Turning she looked at a boy just a bit taller than her. He had the same black eyes as the other person, no guy. But he had a more solemn and serious air about him. She could tell by his aura that he was curious and worried about her. Bringing heat to her face as she looked away. Feeling her sleeve go slack when the boy let it go.

 

"Kagome!" she heard her brother exclaim.

 

This had her spinning and wobbling where she stood, still feeling flushed and feverish. Then she ran to him as he crouched down and opened his arms to her. Rushing into those arms, Kagome threw her own around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Tilting her head just a little to peek up at Kakashi, who stood there silently. Even with his mask covering half his face, she could tell he was trying not to laugh at Bankotsu's actions.

 

**000**

 

He didn't show his emotions as the girl, Kagome, ran to the other shinobi. He just stood there silently, listening as she was asked question after question. Hearing her soft, musical voice as she replied to him. The fact that she didn't seem to remember even leaving the compound, let alone making it across the village was astounding. But she intrigued him greatly. She looked like everyone in his clan, except for the waves in her hair and those blue eyes that looked like the sky as it darkened for the night.

 

When she had been falling, his body had moved on its own. He wanted to keep her from hurting herself. A strange feeling to have to a complete stranger. But somehow he knew that this girl, she would be important to him. And he saw the way Shisui was watching her. His cousin was open with his emotions, but at the moment, like himself, he wore the blank mask all Uchiha were taught to wear. Meaning he wasn't liking it any more than himself seeing her being fawned over and touched by these men, even if they were her clan members.

 

"So, Mikoto, if it is alright with you, would you like to bring your son and... is that your Nephew? Shisui? Wow, he got big in the last four years... anyways would you like to bring them to visit," Kun-loon said, breaking into Itachi's train of thoughts?”

 

Lifting his head up to look at his mother, he saw her look down at him. That cold, shrewd look he knew so well in her eyes before she smiled warmly. He felt elated when his mother accepted the offer. With a quick look at Shisui, he saw his cousin had relaxed though he was still staring at where Kagome was. So, he turned his attention back to the small group, only to frown as he saw the silver-haired boy picking up Kagome. Who just laughed and hugged him tightly.

 

He knew who that boy was. He had Obito's Sharingan which was hidden underneath his Hiate-ate. All in his clan knew who Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Ninja. And from how familiar and friendly he was being with Kagome, he had known the girl for a long time.

 

**000**

 

His gold gaze never strayed from the two boys that had shown up with his annoying little brother. Though he knew who both of them were, he was well aware that neither knew who he was. And that suited him just fine. He rarely came to the human world, let alone left the Higurashi lands. But that didn't mean anything.

 

Both boys seemed to be doing a decent job of hiding the fact that they didn't like the young Hatake heir holding Kagome. The boy, for a human, was fairly skilled. That was high praise as far as anyone was concerned, coming from him. He didn't like the young man touching what was his to protect. As for the other two, if what his father had whispered to him was true, he'd have to deal with the consequences of this. Already he could hear the soft, angry mutters of the Elders. Stupid, weak humans who thought they could control things. He detested how they treated Kagome because she had not been born with the potential. For how she looked. But he knew she was different. That something in the small girl was sleeping.

 

**_TBC_ **

 


	3. ...Learning the Harsh Truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.]
> 
> [A/N2: Kikyo/Kagome 6, Itachi 5, Shisui 7, Bankotsu 14, Kakashi 14, Asuma Sarutobi 14, Rookie 9 Not born yet.]

****There was silence as those gathered watched the scene unfold. For some, it was waiting to see what happened. Other's ready to rush in and soothe the damage after it was done. But for others, they were curious about how it would go down.  As two sets of eyes, one brown the other blue stared at each other in complete belligerence. Neither willing to back down.

 

"You will tell them to allow me to play with you all," Kikyo snapped, her face turning a deep shade of red.

 

This had a pout appearing on Kagome's face as she puffed her cheeks out. Eyes flashing between defiance and giving in. And from the way that Kikyo's face was getting darker, tears glistening along the bottom of her eyes, it was making everyone think that she would throw a tantrum and get Kagome in trouble again.

 

"No," Kagome said firmly.

 

This had everyone looking shocked, including her elder sister. Who just stared at her.

 

"Why!?" Kikyo said in a voice that was barely audible.

 

"Because I do not control them or their actions. If you want to play with us you ask them yourself. They are my friends. But I actually respect the wishes of others," Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

This had several people visibly relaxing, silently glad that the girl was standing up for herself, even if it was over the two young Uchiha boys. Said boys were just standing back with the Matriarch of their Clan and watching this happen. While a few others were less than pleased at Kagomes actions. Thinking she was being stupid for defying the Heir of the Higurashi Clan.

 

"Fine, I will," Kikyo said, stomping her little foot.

 

They all watched as the Heiress spun and marched over to the two Uchiha's. Who just stared blankly at the girl. Waiting as she came to a stop, planting her fisted hands on her hips and stared up at them.

 

"I want to play with you. You will allow this, yes?" she said, more demanding than asking.

 

It was as if a deadly calm had settled over the courtyard of the Higurashi compound. There was no mistaking the rudeness that Kikyo had displayed. And those that had just mentally debased Kagome in their minds at her actions were horrified by Kikyo's just now. To act so to another clan, let alone their own Heir like that was just planned wrong.

 

"No," Shisui said. "We will not allow you to play with us."

 

This had Kikyo's mouth dropping open. No one denied her anything. Ever. And it was shocking to see it happen. It was about time too, the girl needed to learn some humility.

 

"What!? Why!?" she practically screamed.

 

Itachi shifted to stand before her completely, letting his dark grey gaze meet Kikyo's as he responded. "Because I find you to be a spoilt brat, who doesn't have a sense of common decency. And you offend me with the way you think you should be given everything you have. I too am an Heir of my clan, but I do not act like that."

 

His words spoken loud enough to carry through the air to all who listened. Everyone knew that the boy didn't speak often or much at all. Rather he observed quietly before making his decisions and speaking his thoughts. A wisdom in one so young. But it was like a slap to the face for the young Heiress who literally threw her head back and burst into tears, crying loudly and rather obscenely.

 

**000**

 

He was proud of his little sister. She finally stood up for herself, even if it was more for the Uchiha's. Both of whom he noted were getting rather attached to Kagome. He didn't like it, not one little bit. But then again, it was still unclear which of the two Uchiha's was her intended mate. Causing things to be even more awkward overall.

 

Though none of that mattered when he saw the smile that was always on her face when either one or both were there. Shisui was a prodigy in his own right. And Bankotsu would respect the boy's intuitiveness. He was well on his way to being a Jounin, having already obtained Chuunin from his actions during the Third Shinobi War.

 

Bankotsu sighed as he felt two familiar presences appear beside him. Looking at his cousin Asuma and his friend Kakashi. Silently he counted down from ten in the back of his head for shit to hit the fan. Not even reaching six before he heard the sound of feet running towards them as Kikyo had a tantrum and the shrill excited sound of  Kagome as she spotted his Kakashi.

 

Making him wonder what he did to end up with family and friends like he had. Either way, it was never boring or dull.

 

**000**

 

He was proud of his cousin. Itachi really stuck it to the girl. Giving her a real piece of his mind, very harshly too. So, as soon as the elders and Matriarch of the Higurashi Clan came running he stiffened. Already he saw the dark looks they shot at Kagome. The elders were always ready to blame every little thing, real or imagined on the girl. But paused when they saw Kikyo in front of them, crying like the huge spoiled baby she was.

 

Then he flinched as he saw a flash of white before Kagome let out a happy squeal and ran to one Hatake Kakashi. It had him narrowing his eyes as the Jounin knelt and picked the girl up and swung her around. Eliciting a sweet laugh from her lips. As her eyes sparkled brightly in the evening sun.

 

This was one of the rare occasions that he was home in Konoha and could visit with her in his downtime. And here comes someone to steal her attention away. Sighing he looked down at his cousin only to smirk at the dark, jealous glare he was sending to the other boy. It was comical how possessive Itachi was getting over Kagome. And still, neither of them knew the answer of who was her intended.

 

Shisui was fine either way. In fact, he didn't even try to speculate on it. Either way, he would be happy and content because he found Kagome a fascinating person, even if she was only six years of age to around. There was more to her then she showed her Clan. Making him, and he was sure Itachi, feel special with that trust she so easily gave to everyone. But this, this type of trust was different and he knew it.

 

**000**

 

She looked down at the eldest of her twin daughter, eyes narrowing as the girl sobbed out her side of the story. Already she could feel the aurae of the Elders began to swirl and shift. Their murmurs degrading Kagome. Finding any loophole that they could to blame this all on her. So, with a heavy sigh, she slapped Kikyo across the face. It was the first time she had ever struck either of her daughters. Bankotsu had gotten it plenty of times for the sass that came out of his mouth.

 

"You will cease acting like this right now, Higurashi Kikyo. I am ashamed of you. Your actions to being denied bring much shame to this clan," she snapped.

 

The shock on her daughters faces as a small hand came up to cover the now red cheek. As gasps of horror and shock came from behind her, making Kun-loon narrow her eyes.

 

"But.. .mama..." Kikyo whimpered.

 

"No buts young lady. You have disgraced us with those actions. If someone does not want to play with you, then you should be gracious and accept their decision, not have a tantrum like an infant," she said. "Besides, if I am correct, you tried to bully your sister into making them play with you first did you not? And they were here, watching, were they not?"

 

When her daughter nodded her head yes, before hanging it, Kun-loon gave a soft grunt. Looking at the two boys, who were standing stiff and staring at her in what seemed to be borderline fear. Meaning they'd seen Mikoto angry at least once. Good, because she knew that Kagome had her temper, but kept it under control fairly well to avoid punishment.

 

"I apologize for my daughter Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui," she said and bowed low at the waist. "I will be taking actions to make sure that this doesn't happen again. And I will start with where the problem has originated."

 

Rising, she saw Mikoto's eyes glinting in the setting sun. The tiny smile on her lips told her a lot. She really did adore Mikoto, though she secretly thought that the woman was wasted on Fugaku. But that was neither here nor there. Holding out a hand to Kikyo who took it, Kun-loon turned to look at her Clan Elders. Enjoying how they sighed away from her. Oh yes, it was high time that she set the old farts straight and get her daughter taken care of before she became a monster.

 

**000**

 

He smiled beneath his mask as he held a clingy Kagome to him. Enjoying the dark looks the two Uchiha's were shooting, as well as his own friend. Kagome had a way of drawing people to her. And he was well aware of her little 'crush' on him. Even if she had found her intended or whatever the clan women did. It was amusing she still had strong feelings for him. Though he was curious about which Uchiha was going to be her life mate. Either boy was good in their own way. Each held promise and was a prodigy to boot.

 

Kakashi bent over and put Kagome on the ground, listening as Kun-loon apologized then made the dark comment about fixing Kikyo's problem at the room. It had him shuddering. A made Kun-loon was not a good thing. He knew from personal experience. Hell, even now his earlobe was aching at recalling that one time that it took to learn his lesson. And seeing her hit Kikyo had been well worth it. He hated how Kagome was treated by the clan and her own twin for that matter.

 

So, with a quick peek at the two Uchiha boy's, Kakashi whispered to Kagome that she should go visit with her friends while there was still daylight left, then gave a swift kiss to the crown of her head. Making the girl turn red and run from him. As he felt smothered killing intent from the two young boys. While he got a painful jab to his ribs from both Bankotsu and Asuma for that.

 

**000**

 

Itachi had spoken the truth. Kikyo disgusted him with her actions and treatment of her sister. He really liked the sweet-tempered Higurashi. She was always full of energy and excited to learn about different things. In fact, she helped him keep his mind fresh on what he learned at the Academy. Because he taught her about it. Even if he knew she would never be a kunoichi, due to lack of Chakra and her Clans edicts.

 

Something she had told him in a serious manner that was fine. She was Kagome and that was all she had to be. Making her seem wiser than her age. Though he guessed the same could be said about him.

 

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched Hatake Kakashi plant a swift kiss on Kagome's crown. It had something in him bubbling up as she turned red-faced, missing her brother and cousin harming the white-haired teen, as she ran to them. Not liking what he was doing, and intentionally.

 

"Itachi-san! Shisui-san! What would you like to do today?" Kagome said in a bright and cheery voice. Her blue eyes glowing.

 

The way she looked at him and his cousin, Itachi felt his body relax. Glad that they were the focus of her attention once more. He didn't completely understand what the adults were making a big deal over Kagomes' Destined Mate or whatever. But he knew that it had to be himself or Shisui. And while he was not excited to have to share her, he'd be okay if it was Shisui. He'd still get to see her, a lot.

 

Reaching out a hand, he grasped her little one, making her eyes get even brighter as she laughed as he moved away from his mother. Knowing Shisui would follow and then they could talk about anything they wanted. Kagome always asked too many questions. But it was nice to be the one explaining things. Not having to sit and listen. And Shisui would interject and make a joke or something, or show them a new skill he was working on.

 

**_TBC_ **

 


	4. Fall is beautiful; Fall is Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have come and gone since the incident in the Higurashi district. Now, things seem to have routine and pattern. With people observing and giving their own views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> A/N: Kikyo/Kagome 6, Itachi 5, Shisui 7, Bankotsu 14, Kakashi 14, Asuma Sarutobi 14, Rookie 9 Not born yet. Story is currently set before the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha

It had been two months since the ‘smack-down’ that happened in the Higurashi district of Konoha. And the rumors had spread through gossip from the loose lips of the servants. Though it did not do any damage, except for the assessing looks that were given to either the Elders covertly, or openly to the eldest daughter of the Matriarch. Who thoroughly enjoyed the way her eldest was learning to be humble. And as to those who had taught Kikyo to be as arrogant and brash as she had been reminded with heavy penance who ran the clan. 

So, as Kun-loon sat there on the back porch of Mikoto’s house, watching as the four kids in the yard. She smiled softly as she sipped on the hot green tea and honey her longtime friend had given her. Enjoying the wonderful crisp smells that were October. Her brown eyes darting to and fro at the antics of the two boys who were sparring with each other. Reading their aura’s as they clashed and parted. Both’s aura was entwined with her youngest’s own, making it hard to tell who was her bonded mate. That or the Kami’s were not ready to let her know, leaving her rather frustrating.    
  
“You're pinching her brow in deep thought Kunnie,” Mikoto giggled as she spoke.    
  
When Kun-Loon looked at her friend, she saw the way those dark gray eyes sparkled, knowing a smile was hidden behind the cup of tea being drunk. Giving a small shrug she turned her attention back to the children. Shisui had just turned eight. He was tall, talented and Itachi was not far behind him. Though the boy held a massive amount of potential, there was something a bit off about his aurea. There was a small bit of darkness nestled deep, sleeping. She wondered what had planted that see there. The poor boy had yet to turn six.    
  
“When is the baby due?” she asked, hearing the shocked gasp from her friend.    
  
“Of course, you’d know before I had a chance to tell Fugaku,” Mikoto snorted. “I am due in July next year if everything is fine with pregnancy. Which is partially why I asked you here, actually.”    
  
“Yes,” Kun-Loon said to the unspoken question. “I did it for Itachi, I will do it for this little one.” 

The relieved sigh was all Kun-Loon needed to hear. It had been an honor to be the midwife and doula for Mikoto during her first pregnancy, which happened within the first six months of her friend marrying Fugaku. Who had been preening like a proud peacock at learning he’d knocked his wife up before a year had passed.    
  
“Thank you,” Mikoto said softly. “Do you have any clue?”    
  
The vague question was rather pointed and not misunderstood. With a rude and annoyed sounding grunt, Mikoto’s laughter rang out over the garden. Bringing the sparring match to a halt as all four children looked at the two women. All four heads tilting to the side at the same time in silent question and curiosity to why Mikoto had just burst out laughing suddenly. Not missing a moment, a Flash-filled Kun-Loon’s vision before two distinctively male groans filled the air.    
  
“Gotta preserve all the special, cute moments in life, while they can happen,” Mikoto mumbled as she made the camera disappear back into her kimono somewhere as Kun-Loon nodded in agreement. “And I will get you a copy later. I think Kagome is good for the boys, and Fugaku is very tolerant of her being around the boys, as long as they don’t get too soft.”    
  
Again, Kun-Loon smiled. Hearing what was not spoken. Her friend was the best Kunoichi produced by Konoha. Deadly and very beautiful. So, when she made a  threat that doubled as a promise, there was a hundred percent guarantee that she would deliver on it.

 

**000**

 

Kikyo watched the boys do their little play fighting. It held no appeal to her, though she kept looking at her sister. Who was rather enraptured with it? The way she would smile approvingly or frown at something. There were times her eyes would narrow, crinkling the skin at the corner of her eyes, as her nose scrunched up. As if she was seeing something that Kikyo was not. But that was impossible, her younger sister and the twin was a null. At least for now.    
  
Turning her gaze back to the spar as the boys clashed with the tiny little kunai, she took note that it was like they were gauging each other’s move before they’d dart in and trade blows. Making it look like a dance. Unable to see auras and read them, Kikyo could feel things though. Not that she cared for empathy, she saw it as a sign of being weak. She could tell that there was more to this sparring match. Making her again glance at her sister, to see that she was frowning.    
  
Kikyo wondering why. Leaning in she lightly elbowed Kagome who didn’t even move. But she knew she had her attention.    
  
“Why are you frowning?” She asked.    
  
“Because they keep switching from sparring to trying to show each other up,” Kagome whispered back. “And I do not approve of it. Not at all. It makes me upset, angry even.” 

This shocked Kikyo. Her sister being upset she knew. But angry, she thought that Kagome was incapable of it. So, with new eyes, she looked back to the match and realized after another ten minutes gone by that her sister was right. And she was stunned. Kikyo was not dense, she caught how the boys would take quick peeks at her sister. They were subtle, easy to miss. And that was something she was good at picking up. It coincided with the change of feeling around them.    
  
When next they did it, she glanced at her sister to see her sister go from smiling to frowning again. She was going to make a comment to Kagome about it when a loud laugh came from behind them. Twisting at the waist on the blanket, she saw it was Mikoto. Unsure why she looked at her mom and tilted her head. Just for the Uchiha Matriarch to pull out a camera from nowhere and snap a sudden picture, making Kikyo feel like she’d just been caught doing something, what though she didn’t know. 

With a sigh, she turned to face the boys who were standing there with twin looks on their faces as they stared over her head. Kikyo now had a secret as she decided to tell Kagome what she observed. Her sister was dense, yes. And at times Kikyo resented her for it. But after what happened in August, she knew she was being given a small bit of leeway by being allowed to accompany her sister to the Uchiha compound. Especially after her mother had continued to correct and berate her. Kikyo now understood why her brother, cousin, and the Hatake boy feared her mother’s fingers when she raised them up to the face. That pinch and pull were exceedingly painful.

 

**000**

 

Shisui was enjoying his spar. It always helps to have motivation. And the best was when Kagome was there. Because Itachi got strangely competitive. Of course, he did too and knew it. Smiling as he shook his head after his aunt took their picture. He’d noticed too late that not only his head tilted to the side at her suddenly loud laugh, but the twins, and he was sure so did Itachi. Meaning candid moment for his aunt. And he confirmed it by the twinkle in Lady Higurashi's eyes.    
  
It had been a harrowing two months for him. Turning eight, several solo B-class mission and four to six-man cells on A-rank missions. He knew that they were preparing him for Anbu. Or rather his Uncle was. It annoyed him to no end because he saw what his uncle, the Clan Head and the Elders were doing to Itachi. So, when he was home he made a point to force Itachi to have fun, be normal. Not become a machine and tool for the Clan. Who would love to take the prodigy and seal away his emotions and become cold and cruel? Which wouldn’t suit if he was the one that was to belong to Kagome? Who needed someone who’d be open, expressive with her. Even if she was able to do what she could.    
  
Dodging back, Shisui landed and spun, right leg coming up high in a kick. Feeling it be stopped by Itachi who had to block with both of his wrists, one crossed over the other before he was sent flying back. Glancing at Kagome he saw she was smiling again. Liking the smile that was gracing his lips, Shisui darted forward only to have to jump back as Itachi threw a Kanton Jutsu at him. Making Shisui narrow his eyes, giving a silent warning for him to not push his luck. Prodigy or not, there were some things that couldn’t replace having personal experience and strength. His cousin was still young, but he had the potential to surpass even himself. But until that day came, Shisui would not tolerate Itachi trying to act like he was the king of the castle, not when he was still a peon.    
  
Ducking and rolling forward, Shisui came up under Itachi's’ guard. Forcing his Cousin to defend again just as Shisui spun around his cousin, placing his Kunai at the back of Itachi’s neck, pressing ever so slightly. A subtle hint that he was annoyed with his cousin. When Itachi’s head fell forward in acquiescence of defeat. There was a round of applause. Drawing not just his own gaze, but Itachi’s to the blanket that been set on the brown colored grass amidst the red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves of fall. Seeing the twins sitting there looking amazed as they clapped.    
  
He was still no fan of Kikyo. But at Kagome’s behest, he and Itachi had given in to her request that Kikyo is allowed to come with her to Itachi’s house. Only when Shisui was home. And to see both the girls, looking so alike, yet different, sitting together clapping and smiling. It helped soothe his dislike of the other girl.    
  
“I take it you ladies approve,” Shisui asked, smiling smugly as he walked around and past Itachi. 

Just to stop as he warm breath puffed out his mouth in the sunset. Turning his head up, looking at the sky as dark gray clouds filled it. He knew what this meant.    
  
“We do,” Kikyo said politely in her bland voice.    
  
“It will snow tonight,” Itachi said.   
  
Shisui looked down from the sky to see that Itachi was already by the girls. Having moved when he got distracted. Not that it surprised him. Both knew that Shisui let Itachi have that right more often or not. They did talk at length about a lot of things. And it pleased Shisui to see his Cousin show normal emotions, proving he was still a human and not yet corrupted by the Clan and its edicts.    
  
“You are right,” Shisui said. “Meaning I can teach you the art of the Snow Angel, Itachi… though in your case, I would claim you’d end up messing it up and making an imp or some such demonic creature.”    
  
This had both girls laughing. While he bore the heavy glare of challenge from Itachi. It was at that moment Shisui looked to his aunt and Lady Higurashi and saw the amusement written clearly on their faces as they sat on the veranda and observed them. He knew his uncle would hear about the sparring match from one of the Uchiha members that had been watching.

 

**000**

 

Itachi stood next to Kagome. Glaring daggers at his cousin. This made twice he had shown him up in less than ten minutes. First to end the match, which he would analyze and memorize so it wouldn’t happen again. Second with the comment about the Snow Angel. He knew what it was, though he had never made one before. But to hear the soft peals of laughter from Kagome mollified his temper. It was something he had mostly under control.    
  
“Why don’t we go inside. It is getting cold out,” Itachi suggested as he turned to look at Kagome.    
  
Seeing the way she nodded her head, he offered his arm as his father did for his mother. Silently enjoying the blush that made her cold and red tinted cheeks darken. A thing he enjoyed doing to the girl, though he was still skeptical that she was almost a full year older than him. She was so tiny.    
  
“So, Uchiha-san, how did you perform that fireball you shot at Shisui-san?” Kikyo asked.    
  
He let his dark gaze slide to Kikyo, meeting her brown eyes. He didn’t like her and like Shisui he tolerated her for Kagome’s sake. There was something about her that felt… dead to him.    
  
“It is a Clan Ninjutsu, I cannot explain it, other than I have been taught to do it,” he said in a soft, monotone voice.    
  
Seeing the small pout grace Kikyo’s lips he took a quick look at Kagome. Seeing she was still smiling as she walked beside him down the hall towards the kitchen. Humming as if there was no worry in the world. Though he knew there was and she saw and felt more than anyone he ever knew. The girl was far too observant.    
  
“So, what do you kids want to drink? Tea and honey, Coffee with milk and sugar… or Hot chocolate and Marshmallows?” His mother asked.    
  
Itachi knew he’d have what Kagome would have. She had a sweet tooth that was just as bad as his own. Though she didn’t like Dango, which he found slightly offended by. But it was what Shisui said was an ‘each-to-their-own’ kind of thing when he asked about it.    
  
“Tea and honey please, Miss Uchiha-sama,” Kikyo said.    
  
“Oh, may I have Apple cider with some honey?” Kagome asked.    
  
“Of course, Kagome,” His mother replied.   
  
Shooting a quick glance at Shisui he saw that smug smile on his cousins face again, meaning the odd request was something he had gotten Kagome stuck on. When his mother looked at him and Shisui they both told her the same as Kagome. Not missing the knowing twinkle in his mother’s eyes. Letting him know she was well aware of why he got the same thing as Kagome. Making him wonder if he was being open again. And if so, how to better mask what he thought and felt.    
  
“Don’t. It will upset your mother, Itachi,” Shisui whispered to him as Kagome went to the table and sat down.    
  
Looking up at his Cousin, he saw the serious look in his eyes. Which usually meant that he knew Itachi was thinking of how to close himself off so others couldn’t read him. It was what his father and the Elders wanted. So, he saw no reason why not to do it. A good Shinobi gave away nothing.    
  
“Because, it would upset Kagome, baka,” Shisui whispered before leaving his side.    
  
Blinking quickly at what his cousin just said, he looked to said girl and saw concern written across her face. Marring the delicate beauty he often associated with his mother. A small chill ran down his spine as he went to the table and sat down. Kagome to one side, Kikyo to the other as Shisui stole the seat on the other side. He didn’t have to spare a glance to the elder Higurashi sister to know she was looking at him. All the girls he encountered eventually gave him that look, all but Kagome. Meaning she was even more special to him.    
  
**TBC**


	5. In Matters of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how a new arrival can cause a small ripple in the pond that is Konoha for our small group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or its characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> A/N: Kikyo/Kagome 7, Itachi 6, Shisui 8, Bankotsu 15, Kakashi 15, Asuma Sarutobi 15, Rookie 9 Not born yet.

It was a harrowing two days from the time his mother had gone into labor. Water breaking during a dinner with the Clan elders to almost 48 hours of her delivering his baby brother. Whom he was currently looking down at. His mother called him Sasuke and he was a tiny, wrinkly, and very red little thing. Itachi wasn't sure what to make of his little brother, but he knew this was his to protect. 

 

The last nine months had been very enlightening for him. Especially in the fact that he was being pushed to take the Genin test at the academy. Which pleased his father immensely. Though he felt nothing. Which he was told was odd by Shisui. While Kagome said that wasn't a good thing. That to be told he was a prodigy and special was something to be celebrated. Of course, those words coming from her mouth made a difference, since she was ordinary and still more or less treated less than human in her own clan. Even with the changes her mother was making. 

 

Before Thanksgiving, Minato was sworn in as the new Hokage. He actually liked the man and wondered just how he could have a student like Hatake Kakashi. But then again Itachi was well aware of the fact that Kakashi had lost both his Genin teammates, one an Uchiha that had gifted him the Sharingan. His father had been less than pleased at Minato being put into the position of power and had voted against him. Especially since he chose to marry the fiery red hair Kunoichi that was not a Konoha Resident. 

 

Personally, he liked Kushina. And loved how Kagome always seemed to know when she was near and would instantly point her own even when her Chakra was masked. It amused him that she would get all sulky. Itachi knew she was also expecting. The baby would be born in early October, which was before Kagome's mother would give birth. It behooved him as to how so many women were getting pregnant around this time. Since he heard that there were several others in the village, from the other clans no less, that were pregnant or have given birth. 

 

The sound of the hospital door sliding open had him turning to look at who was entering the small sanctuary to bother his mother and brother. Only to see a very tired Shisui. Letting a smile ghost across his lips as he stepped to the side to let his cousin see, Itachi took a few extra seconds to see if anyone else would show up. He really wanted to show Sasuke off to Kagome. 

 

**000**

Bankotsu was staring down at his little sister who was glaring up at him, blue eyes going almost black with her current mood. A mood he had provoked. He really didn't want to go to the Uchiha compound on a normal day. Even less now that the matriarch had her baby. A boy from what he had heard from the rumor mill from the village rumor mongers. Fugaku was over the moon at having another boy. 

 

"Now, Kagome," He started to say only to stop when her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. 

 

Knowing he was going to lose this battle, Bankotsu let his shoulders slump and looked over Kagome's head to Kakashi who was leaning against one the poles for the veranda of the house looking exceptionally smug. As an idea popped into his head, Bankotsu smiled at Kakashi as he knelt down and placed his hands on Kagome's tiny shoulders. Hating how frail they felt, though he knew she was much stronger than she looked.

 

"Fine, I will take Kikyo and you to see the new baby," he said, letting his eyes dart up to look at a now very wary Kakashi and smiled. "And since Kakashi is standing behind you, he can join us. Doesn't that sound nice." 

 

The dark look he got as he heard his sister gasp before she jerked her person from his grasp and looked at his best friend it had Bankotsu twitching. He couldn't figure out what she saw in him. Kakashi was a certifiable pervert. And still the favorite of their current and newest Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Who had stopped by earlier with his wife for his own mother to check over since Kushina wanted her to be her midwife, just like Mikoto.

 

"Kakashi!" 

 

The shrill happy squeal from his sister had Bankotsu pouting slightly as a soft, smothered chuckle came from behind him. Jerking his elbow up and back he nailed Asuma in the stomach making him grunt. He cared for both his sisters, though all knew he favored Kagome. And would state so when asked. Standing there he watched as Kagome flew to Kakashi her arms easily flung around his friend's waist as she buried her face into his stomach. Showing she was finally growing a little bit. 

 

"You'll come, right? You can see the new baby!" Kagome chattered up at his friend who shot him a dirty glare as he mumbled his ascent. 

 

"We are going then? To see the new Uchiha baby?"

 

Turning his head to look behind him, he saw Kikyo standing there, her brown eyes passive, almost unfeeling. Giving a small nod of his head as he held his hand out for her to grasp. Once she did he pulled her up into his arms, holding her bridal style. Noting that Kakashi was already holding Kagome, who had climbed up on his back and had her hands grasping his shoulders. It always amazed him how tomboyish his sister was, even though she often looked like a glass doll. 

 

Knowing that Kakashi showing up like that with Kagome on his back would set off both Itachi and Shisui was the only reason that Kakashi wouldn't be retaliating. Even a year later, they still had no clue who was her bonded. It was getting rather frustrated. But their mother assured everyone, Kikyo as well, that one of them belonged to Kagome. That their aurea and fates were interwoven with Kagomes. Not that he had to like it. He didn't have to like any guy looking at his little sister. The urge to harm any and all was strong most days. She was his precious little sister with the sapphire-hued eyes. 

 

**000**

 

He walked through the house, doing his level best to not run. Having been told by his uncle upon arriving that Kagome was visiting and seeing the new baby. Shisui was excited to see her. Since the year, he'd only seen her a literal handful times. He could count on one hand with all the missions he had been given. And having to deal with a silent, yet overly smug Itachi was almost unbearable. 

 

So, as he came to the sliding doors that would lead to his aunt's personal chambers, Shisui slowed down and listened. He heard the soft cooing of a female. If he didn't miss his guess it was Kikyo. Who rarely made a girlie sound, to begin with. Causing him to raise his eyebrows up as he knocked on the Shoji door to announce himself before opening it. When he did he was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. 

 

There on the bed next to his aunt was Kagome, holding his newest cousin. Her blue eyes lifted to look at him, a smile so wide he was unsure of how her face wasn't split in two. Though it was how bright her eyes looked as they danced as she shifted her arms and tilted Sasuke up. Who was in the process of trying with his little chubby hands to reach for her face. It looked so natural her holding a little baby and smiling. 

 

Giving a quick glance to Itachi, he saw his quite cousin just watching Kagome with a look that said he was enraptured. This was a common occurrence when they were out and about with Kagome. She loved to talk to people, interact with other children her age or thereabout. Quite the social creature she was. Something about her just drew people of all ages to her. 

 

Closing the door after he stepped in, Shisui made his way to the bed noticing that off to the side was three others. The twins older brother, Sarutobi Asuma, and Hatake Kakashi. All three didn't even spare him a glance, though he knew they were very aware of his presence. Narrowing his eyes as he studied them in passing as they just watched the scene play out. 

 

"He's so tiny, Mrs. Uchiha!" Kagome whispered. "I wonder if my mommies baby will be this tiny?" 

 

He smiled at what Kagome insisted on calling his aunt, even though she had been given permission to call Mikoto. Kagome's manners were almost impeccable. Then again, it was funny when she got mad and her manners were still there when she got snippy and lectured. Well, as long as it was not directed at him. Something told him that when she got older and a bit taller, she'd pull earlobes between pinched fingers,  just like her mother. 

 

"Each baby is different, Kagome. No one will know until it is born," Mikoto said softly, arms coming out and taking the small bundle from Kagome.

 

Shisui understood the quick look she shot at him and the other boys. She wanted to feed Sasuke who was starting to get a bit fussy. Taking his cue he smiled and coughed, finally drawing attention to his arrival. The way a pair of blue eyes lit up as a happy laugh came from their owner, Shisui knew he'd be the center of someone's attention for a few minutes at the least. 

 

**_TBC_ **


	6. In Dealing with the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life has come into the world, destruction happening around them. Fate is altered though how is a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or its characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> A/N: Kikyo/Kagome 7, Itachi 6, Shisui 8, Bankotsu 15, Kakashi 15, Asuma Sarutobi 15, Rookie 9 All but Hinata Born at this point. Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee 1.

Kikyo stood there, her face pale as she held her hands above her head. Terror, sheer terror, was holding her still as she looked down at her now unconscious twin. Said twin who'd been acting very strange the last two days. As if something was wrong but when asked said it was nothing. And not able to sense a lie from her, Kikyo had done nothing by saying nothing to the family. More specifically their parents. And now she was wishing she had said something. 

 

Before her was the aftermath of a giant chakra based Fox, or the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She had read the books, studied. Kikyo knew it was sealed in Kushina, who had just given birth apparently from the look of awe, sadness, and horror the haunted the faces of the former third Hokage, Minato the current fourth Hokage, their mother, and the few Anbu who had survived the rampage of the newly released Kyuubi. Of course, in all reality, she should not even be where she stood right now. But her own nerves had been on edge all day long, then having Kagome sit up in her bed, eyes glazed over before just slipping from her bed and leaving. 

 

It scared Kikyo that Kagome hadn't answered her calls, or reacted other than to shrug her off and continue walking to where she now lay. Swallowing as the soft cry of the newborn baby rent the air. Yet still, she refused to drop her barrier. Having seen what she had seen. Everything in her screamed that she had to stay and protect her sister. Who had done something that should have been impossible? The proof was sitting there looking like a shell of a man staring blankly at the corpse of his wife. 

 

"Kikyo?" 

 

Blinking a few times as she rose her eyes up from the ground she saw everyone staring at her. Her mother, Sarutobi, the Anbu, and Elder Kaede. She knew she had to say something. Anything. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to tell them what occurred before the questions could be asked, Kikyo found no words willing to spill from her lips. Blinking again only to feel the world sway as her barrier blinked a few times before she felt completely exhausted and the world went black. Faintly she heard the calls of her mother, filled with worry. Her mind blurring and everything seeming like a dream. 

 

**000**

 

Kun Loon was beside herself. The worst case scenario had happened while she had been helping deliver Kushina's baby. It was stressful trying to deliver the boy who wanted to be breech, needing turned around,  and maintain the seals enough that the Kyuubi no Kitsune couldn't break free. Then someone in a mask had shown up. Their aura so dark is had made her feel ill and broke her concentration just enough that the seal shattered just as the baby finally allowed to be born into the world. 

 

Her eyes filled with fear as the Kyuubi had wreaked havoc to the village, to her own little district of Konoha. Worried about her daughters didn't help as she had to place up her own barrier to protect the newborn little boy, Naruto. His wails being drowned out by the anger that the Kyuubi was showing upon the village walls and those who fought. Each time life was taken she felt it resonate with her own Holy power. And she sent up a silent prayer as she watched Minato fight off the strange man. 

 

Though when his hands began to flash through seals she knew very well, Kun Loon would admit to feeling scared to her core. But, at that time she knew it was the only way to take care of the raging Bijuu. What none of them had expected was a brilliant flash of lilac and silver light to envelop the area, just as Minato was halfway through sealing the Kyuubi in him. The Shinigami standing behind him, waiting for the jutsu to be finished. What had confused Kun Loon was the feel of that light. It was holy energy and so pure and powerful. The likes that hadn't been seen in almost a hundred years according to the clan records. 

 

Letting her eyes drop down to the head of black hair that was spread around her youngest daughter's head like a dark halo, Kun Loon wondered why the two girls were there. When they were finally able to question Kikyo, she said she followed Kagome who had just woke up and didn't listen to her calls and pleas to stay in the house in the compound. Only for them to end up where they were. From there, even Yamanaka said that her mind was a blank. Something had happened. And seeing Kikyo standing over Kagome maintaining a barrier, the instant thought was that Kikyo had produced such a pure aura. But that was wrong, her instincts told her that it wasn't Kikyo who had done something to the Kyuubi. 

 

A soft groan had Kun Loon looking up and at the other bed in her clans' infirmary. There lay Minato, who by all purposes should be dead. But he was very much alive, though his career as a ninja was done and over with. The Chakra pathways in his body were burned beyond what any medic-nin in the village was capable of healing. There was only one person who could do it and the elders had stated that she had left the village and refused to send anyone to a person who'd turn their back on their own village over the smallest thing of losing not just their lover, but a younger brother. 

 

Kun Loon had wanted to strangle the damn idiots. They were old like Hiruzen. In fact, if she recalled they were his fellow genin team or something like that. Standing up, Kun Loon walked over to the other bed and knelt over it. Giving a small smile to the blank blue gaze that stared up at her. It was the first time in three days that Minato had awakened. 

 

"Kun?" 

 

Letting out the breath she heald, Kun Loon gave a small nod at the unspoken question he didn't ask. Watching as pain appeared on his face. She knew that pain. They'd found her husband Ryoga crushed body in the rubble. He had died protecting the small child who was mentally scarred for life. But she had her children to keep living for, even though her own Bonded was gone. It meant a half-life for her because their bond was complete. And she hoped that Minato would be willing to accept the same route since he had a small child of his own. 

 

"I am sorry, Minato. But your son, Naruto lives," she said watching as his eyes went wide. "That is not all Minato, I hate to be the bearer of more bad news. But it is only right. Not me, or this villages best Medic-nin's could heal the damage to your Chakra pathways. You can no longer be a ninja." 

 

She didn't think it was possible for him to get any paler, but he did. His tan skin looking almost translucent and jaundice. He had lived his whole life with one goal and job. Being a Ninja that served his village and being the Hokage. His term was short. But he had made changes, good ones. And now he had to live. Hell, she wouldn't let him take the cowards way out. Kushina would hate it. And he didn't have room to wallow in his pity. 

 

Putting on her sternest face when he turned his head away, Kun Loon bent over the best she could and grabbed it and jerked it back toward her. Letting their eyes meet as she stared at him, feeling her own eyes burn with the tears she had tried to not cry. 

 

"Dammit Minato, you are not the only person to lose someone. I am fucking pregnant and my own husband is dead. His body crushed by a wall protecting a child. I will be due 3 to 4 months and I am not gonna quit living. I have my children just like you have Naruto," she snapped as she let her fingers dig into the flesh of his chin for a few seconds before letting it go. "And I give you the offer to be accepted into my clan. As you have no family and probably no next to nothing about babies." 

 

Seeing his shock at her actions then her words had Kun Loon doing her best to control her emotions. Having grown up with Minato, she knew about his past. How lonely he was and why he had to prove himself. To be the best. To be Hokage. That he was an inspiration to all around him for rising up as he had. A genius that still had potential just had to find a way to make use of it. 

 

"You... Kun Loon?" he asked. 

 

"Yes, I am serious. The Clan Elders already agree and have the paperwork ready for if and when you decide to take it. It means that you'll have a family and so will Naruto," She stated. 

 

"I... Thank you..." Minato whispered voice hoarse with emotion as tears began to fall. "The Kyuubi? What happened?" 

 

"While you should be dead, you are not. And it is sealed inside Naruto as you wanted. And it is not a secret. I have my suspicions on who leaked that information, but the seal is reinforced by myself. Now rest. I will be back later to check on you and Kagome." 

 

At the way he turned his head so fast that it popped, Kun Loon watched as confusion crossed his features at seeing her youngest in the bed next to him.  With another small shake of her head, she turned her back giving a soft click of her tongue. Just to have one of the servants entered the room and see Minato was awake. Not looking back at him, because she really didn't want to talk about it, Kun Loon left the room. 

 

**000**

 

Bankotsu sat there on the edge of the bed, Kakashi, Kikyo at the other end, while Minato just sat on the bed next bed over watching Kagome cry. Her face buried into her knees. He knew that she wasn't lying when she said she didn't even recall leaving her room that night. Was stricken with grief over the loss of their father and Lady Kushina. The latter whom she had grown very close to in the last few months of her pregnancy. Reaching out a hand he began to stroke the back of her head while she mumbled partially incoherently about it all being her fault.

 

What was her fault was not clear as she couldn't tell them? Just that she did something bad and it was all her fault that the ones she cared for died. It killed a small part of him on the inside. Her mind was as blank as Kikyo's according to Yamanaka who had used his clan's technique on them to try and find out what was not being said. And the fact both were blank as if something had wiped it away leaving no trace either was very disturbing. Even a Genjutsu would have to leave telltale signs. 

 

"Kagome, please don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything to kill them. It was the Kyuubi that appeared," He said softly. 

 

When she lifted her face up to look at him, Bankotsu felt his blood freeze in his veins. The look in her eyes was so haunted. As if death had taken up residence there, but was not claiming her soul for the afterlife. 

 

"I did... and I know it. But I don't know what I did..." She whispered before hiding her face against her knees again. 

 

"If you want to accept the blame for it, fine. But know that I am not blaming you for the loss of my wife. And I know that no one blames you for the death of your father, who was heroic to the end," Minto stated from his seat on his bed, where he was holding his son. "Just know this if you keep up like this your mother will not be pleased. She is trying so hard to be strong and live for you and your brother and sister, Kagome." 

 

Bankotsu shot him a grateful look, though he was a bit annoyed with how the normally cheery man spoke to his little sister. It was a bit harsh though ti was the truth. Minato was to be accepted into their family once everyone was able to attend the adoption ceremony. As their family was not one to just take in any old stray off the street. It was another reason why he, himself, hadn't really tried to date yet. 

 

When a loud sniffle came from his sister, Bankotsu looked down to see her head tilted to the side and looking at Minato. Her face scrunched up as if she was thinking of something serious and unpleasant. When it smoothed out and a soft sigh that sounded as if she was exasperated escaped her lips. 

 

"Kagome, Minato is right," Kakashi said softly as he moved from where he stood next to Kikyo. "I lost my father when I was young. He did something that a lot of ninjas consider weak, pathetic. And he was taken off rotation for missions, became a drunk and killed himself. I live with almost everyone looking at me like I am a pariah because of my father. But I think... I think my dad is a hero for putting a human life before the mission." 

 

Bankotsu knew what it cost for his friend to talk about that. But he never took his eyes from his little sister. Noting how shock appeared on her face as she lifted it to look at Kakashi. Feeling shame for her own actions and self-accusations. Between Minato and Kakashi's words, Bankotsu felt that Kagome was being pulled from the dark mire of her own mind and emotions. 

 

"You hear that Pipsqueak, they are rising above their own grief and loss. And do not think that you are the first and only one to ever blame themselves for something. Nor will you be the last, so stop being a cry baby, or I will take a picture and give it to Itachi and Shisui," He said. His tone making light of the current mood and situation. "And then you can have them breathing down your neck since they have been hounding mother and the elders to visit you." 

 

The mask of horror on Kagome's face at his words had everyone laughing as she violently shook her head no. He knew that she had never cried before those two. That their bond while small, was strong. And that they were worried about her having been unconscious for four days. and then unwell enough for the last three was straining them. 

 

**000**

 

He put the glass ball back on its pillow. Eye closing as he let a small smile curl his lips. Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't too happy at being back in the Hokage Office but until a suitable replacement was found he was stuck with it. And having just seen his cousins youngest daughter look utterly horrified as others laughed was a good sign. 

 

Picking up his pipe from where it lay, he put it to his lips and pulled out a match and struck it. Once the tobacco was lit and he puffed on it for a bit, he thought about what really needed to be done. They were currently in a position of weakness with several people dead and many missing. A wall destroyed by the Kyuubi, which was sealed in Minato's son. 

 

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the door to his office. There was only one person who'd be dumb enough and vindictive enough to let that knowledge slip to the village. And he had done his best to say that Minato had to seal it again and chose his own son to try and paint the boy in a good light. The light of a hero. But until he had the proof to nail that sneaky bastard to the wall, Hiruzen knew his hands were tied. 

 

A soft knock on the door drew him from his thoughts. Looking at the ceiling thru his hat, he called for the person to enter. A bit surprised when a Jonin came in with a familiar face. Arching an eyebrow at the young man, who was clearly grief-stricken, Hiruzen motioned for the boy to come forward with one hand, while the other shooed the Jonin out of the office. 

 

"Iruka, tell me why you were brought to my office, please," He stated as he clasped his hands on his desk patiently waiting for the youth to speak. 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
